Picnic tables which are subject to weather, sometimes all the year around, tend to disintegrate from rotting since they have legs in contact with the ground and subject to moisture and insects. In addition, in the manufacture of these tables, they are frequently made from wood and when assembled are very cumbersome and thus difficult to ship.
The present invention relates to a picnic table construction which consists essentially of four basic and identical weatherproof parts. These parts are easily packed for shipment and readily assembled into a table and side benches by the addition of five two-by-ten planks which can be purchased at any local lumber yard.
The essential parts are formed of a molded foam plastic which is relatively light but impervious to water so they can rest on the ground and not be subject to destruction by varying weather conditions.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with details which will enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.